Behind the Scenes
by Megumi Tierana
Summary: Well, the title says it all. The rating is for language by Yuffie. If I get good reviews, insights, whatever...I may do a sequel with ShinRa and Co. I am planning on doing it for 8 and 9. Please look forward to it. Thanks in advance for reading. (Please l


Cloud: ::sees Aeris in the distance praying::

Cloud: ::sees Aeris in the distance praying::

Aeris: ::looks up:: ...um...

Director: CUT!

Aeris: ::stands up:: Did I do it again?!

Director: Yeah, ya did...

Aeris: I'll be in my trailer! ::walks off::

Cloud: ...I can't work with her...

Director: And why not?

Cloud: ...She whines too much...

Director: And why did you bring this up now?

Cloud: ...because she did it again...

Director: I'll talk to her...Aiko, talk to her.

Aiko: Yes, sir.

Aeris: ::from her trailer:: WHAT?! MY CHARACTER DIES!! ::storms out, runs up to director::

Director: Yes, Aeris?

Aeris: My character dies?!

Director: Thought you read the script.

Aeris: Not passed this scene...I ONLY received everything from the beginning to this scene.

Huge toy Mog (H. T. M) I rather have my character die!!!

Dwarf (better know as Cait Sith, named, Henry): Yeah, this costume smells!

Yuffie: ::walks on:: Why is my character a huge bitch?

Director: She's not a bitch...she's cute...

Yuffie: She gets on my nerves!

Barret: ::walks on set:: Excuse me for interrupting, but I just realized I am the only "black guy" in this production. Why is that?

Director: Not now Barret...

Cloud: ...

Director: Yes, Cloud?

Cloud: ...It's the hair...

Director: What about it?

Cloud: ...too spiky...

Director: Is that a problem?

Cloud: ...I might shoot an eye...

Yuffie: It's true! He almost got me.

Cid: ::English accent:: What the bloody hell is going on? Thought we were passed this scene...I want my spotlight!

Director: Serenity now...serenity now...

Tifa: ::from far off:: THAT'S IT!!

Director: What now?

Tifa: They're too big!! I can't work with them! Try putting your hands in a fighting position and trying to attack!! Let alone, doing it all in a mini-skirt! I like to see Aeris do this!

Aeris: My character dies...

Tifa: Really? Good for you, looks like Cloud has another chance.

Aeris: What does that mean?

Tifa: Oh, nothing...

Cid: ::pulls out a cig:: Look, I have business else where, can we hurry up?

Vincent: My character's already dead...::floats on...well, with cables:: 

Aeris: Then Aeris comes back?

Director: ...No...

Red XIII: Ya know, I wanna hang back with my hommies in the crib.

Director: Please...Please...

Yuffie: And what's with my costume?!

Aeris: Why is my character so meek?

Director: Red, please try to stay in character.

Red XIII: Be happy I don't play my music while you're filming, alright dawg?

Director: Please don't call me that. 

Red XIII: And why not?

Director: Too much...

Sephiroth: ::walks on:: I cannot work with this hair!

Director: What is it?

Sephiroth: The sword being long is one thing, but the hair!

Director: What about the hair?

Sephiroth: ::rips wig off, revealing a bald Sephrioth:: It gets in the way! I am naturally bald!

Aeris: So what? Your character doesn't die!

Sephiroth: Oh, yes, he does!

Aeris: When?

Sephiroth: At the end.

Director: And that's when, you Aeris make a brief cameo appearance.

Aeris: But I'm still dead!

Director: That's the whole point...

Aeris: What is?

Director: Your death.

Aeris: How so?

Cloud: ...

Director: What is it?

Cloud: ..

Director: Say it.

Cloud: ...Can I...?

Director: Can you what?

Cloud: ...quit...

Director: Why would you want to do that?

Cloud: ...I can't work with these people...

**The cast is arguing**

**Henry is beating up on Cid. Aeris, Tifa, and Yuffie have started a cat fight. Red is listening to his Rap music, but Sephiroth has stepped on it. H.T.M is crying in the corner. Vincent is having trouble with the cables he's on.**

Director: Serenity now...Serenity now...

Aiko: ::pulls out Megaphone:: ALRIGHT!!! PLACES PEOPLE!

**All the actors scatter**

Director: Thank you, Aiko.

Aiko: No problem, director sir.

Director: Why do they listen to you?

Aiko: Who knows... I am Jenova!!! HAHAHA!!!!! ::giggles::

Director: What's so funny?

Aiko: Oh, nothing.


End file.
